


Scorpio Rising

by distantattraction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Sylvain, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Top Felix, a tiny bit of Mercedes/Sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantattraction/pseuds/distantattraction
Summary: "You know," Sylvain says, "you could do anything to me. I'd blow you at the office. I'd let you fuck me in front of a crowd."Felix sets his jaw, his eyes narrowing. "Prove it," he says.Sylvain and Felix go to a sex club and put on one hell of a show.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 234





	Scorpio Rising

**Author's Note:**

> [sylvain voice] google, what's the sexiest astrological sign

Sylvain lies in bed quite naked, feeling comfortably warm and his favorite kind of sweaty. An equally naked Felix lies beside him, the sheets haphazardly thrown over his waist. Sylvain leans over and trails his fingers through the loose waves of his hair where they tumble down Felix's shoulders. Felix bats his hand away, but gently. Sylvain knows from experience that this is permission to continue.

Felix scrolls through something on his phone. Sylvain can see a lot of text and the occasional picture of Dimitri, so he guesses it's something work-related, and thus outside of Sylvain's interests. He focuses instead on Felix's pale skin, sprinkled with red marks where Sylvain's fingernails raked down his back. He likes clinging to Felix tightly enough to bruise or scratch when they fuck. He's caught Felix smirking at the marks in satisfaction while dressing himself.

Sylvain gets that. Felix has free reign to leave marks on Sylvain wherever the fuck he wants to. Usually it means secret hickeys on Sylvain's chest and inner thighs, but sometimes it means bites on his collarbones and red marks clustered so tightly together on his neck that they look like a rash. These are generally a sign that Sylvain has annoyed Felix in some particularly egregious manner. Joke's on him if he thinks that's a punishment, though. Sylvain is happy to let Felix do anything at all to him.

He leans forward, pressing his lips to the smooth peaks of Felix's spine. "Quit that," Felix says without venom. "I'm trying to focus here."

"You promised that Saturday nights were for me," Sylvain says, kissing his way to the small of his back. Felix twitches. For all that he denies it, he's ticklish back here. "Can't work wait?"

"It could be important."

" _I'm_ important." Sylvain lifts himself up off the bed, changing his position so that he straddles Felix. He lowers himself down so that their hips are pressed together. They're both soft, but Sylvain can change that. He wouldn't even have to use his hands. He could just grind against Felix until he stirs up some interest, maybe spend some time with his tongue on Felix's chest or the curve of his ear. Sylvain licks his lips at the thought of it. "Come on, Felix. Would you rather keep reading business documents, or would you rather fuck me again?" He does move then, rubbing his ass against Felix's dick.

"What, twice isn't enough for you?"

"No way," Sylvain says. "You didn't even come inside. I keep telling you you can. Don't you think creampies are hot?"

Felix frowns. "Not particularly."

"And you call _me_ vanilla," Sylvain scoffs. "You know, you could do anything to me. I'd blow you at the office. I'd let you fuck me in front of a crowd."

Something in that list gets the tiniest response out of him. Sylvain can feel it, pressed up against Felix as he is. It makes him grin, bright and wolfish.

Felix sets his jaw, his eyes narrowing. "Prove it," he says.

Ooh, a challenge. If Felix thinks Sylvain is bluffing, he's got another thing coming. Sylvain gives him a quick kiss, using just enough tongue to make Felix part his lips and tilt his head up before Sylvain steps off the bed completely. Felix watches him in confusion as he rifles through a drawer and spreads some business cards out on the desk. He picks three out of the pile and hands them triumphantly to Felix.

"These are three highly rated sex clubs in the area," he says. "Studs is a men's only club, but nicer and cleaner than most of the ones I've been to. It's got a shitton of black leather. Scorpio Rising is a cool mixed gender place. Really nice couches, and the softest sheets you'll find in any sex club. Den of Roses is mixed gender too. More of a BDSM focus, but still great to find an audience at. Lots of red velvet."

Felix stares first at the cards, then up at Sylvain. "What the hell am I supposed to do with these?"

"Pick one to fuck me at, obviously."

Felix looks down at the cards again, his mouth slightly open, before glaring at Sylvain. "Why the fuck do you have all these sex club business cards? When did you even go to these places?"

"Before we got together, calm down," Sylvain says, holding up a placating hand. "And as for why... Research! You know, in case something like this ever came up. And for fun, of course." He winks.

Felix punches him.

Sylvain goes down. It's a good punch, much better than he thought Felix could manage while seated on the bed. He's grateful that Felix chose to deck him in the face when Sylvain's dick was at prime punching height. Close call. "Ouch," he says, rubbing his jaw.

Felix gets off the bed so he can stand over him. "Fine," he says, looking down at Sylvain, sprawled on the floor. "If you're so eager to have people watch me put you in your place, we can do it." Sylvain shivers. God, Felix is sexy when he's mad. Felix grabs a business card, barely glancing at it before he tosses it into Sylvain's lap. "This one."

Sylvain picks it up. "Ooh! Great choice. I love Scorpio Rising. Maybe we'll see Dorothea when we go."

"Whatever," Felix says, picking up his phone. It slips out of his hands as he turns back to Sylvain, his eyes wide with something like fear. "Wait, what?!"

They set a date for their visit to Scorpio Rising. Sylvain's been so busy seducing Felix that his membership has lapsed, and his renewal takes a couple days to process. Besides, he wants to make sure they have the biggest audience possible for their voyeur show. Luckily for him, Saturdays are already Sylvain and Felix's established date nights.

They drive up to the club the following week. It's nondescript on the outside, where the building's street number is accompanied only by a textless scorpion sign. Sylvain and Felix are granted entry to the check-in hallway, where their IDs are matched up against the reservation in the system. Then they step out into the common area.

Scorpio Rising is beautifully decorated with black and navy furniture set against light gray walls. The lighting is just dim enough to set the mood without veering into seedy. "It is pretty nice in here," Felix admits.

It's about an hour past the club's opening time. The sex isn't quite in full swing yet, but it's well on its way. Half of the couches are already occupied by kissing pairs of assorted genders, many accompanied by a third or fourth person leaning in to touch. There is at least one woman giving a blowjob off to the right, while another woman rests against couch cushions with her legs spread so her partner can eat her out. Sylvain smiles. He wouldn't give up sex with Felix for anything in the world, but he has missed it here. He finds the environment... stimulating.

Sylvain leads Felix over to the bar, where they each grab a drink before looking for a place to sit with them. Sylvain takes the opportunity to actually look at the other patrons' faces instead of just checking out their positions. He does in fact spot a couple of familiar ones.

Dorothea he expects to see. She's working as a dominatrix on the sly, and sex clubs are a fun way to find new clients or get some practice in. In fact, he's the one who recommended Scorpio Rising to her. Dorothea wouldn't do well in a club too focused on satisfying the male gaze. She'd get too much of a reputation for breaking arms instead of busting balls. But they both really like Scorpio Rising, so it's no surprise to see her leaning against a wall in full dominatrix gear, a black leather hat perched on her head.

What _is_ a surprise is the ash blonde she's talking to. Sylvain spits a sip of his drink back into the glass when he realizes who it is. " _Mercedes?_ "

"What? Where?" Felix asks, looking around.

"There!" Sylvain answers, his voice coming out as more of a squeak than he'd like. "Sitting by Dorothea."

Felix spots her. He stands there, staring stupidly at them, his mouth half open in shock. "Is she... wearing what I think she's wearing?"

"A latex nun outfit with an open chest?" Sylvain swallows thickly. "Yeah. Yeah, she's wearing that."

"Wow, this is, uh. More of her than we usually see, huh."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Felix, they look so soft. I mean, we knew they were big, but holy shit. Holy _shit_ , Felix." Sylvain stares across the room with the most intense longing in his heart, as if he were a prideful young Regency woman and Mercedes' impeccable tits were the grumpy young gentleman he was destined to marry. "I gotta go talk to her," he says. He sets off with barely a shred of a first thought, let alone a second.

"Sylvain, don't just-- _hey!_ " Felix jogs to catch up with Sylvain's purposeful strides, his scolding bouncing off of Sylvain's powerfully horny aura.

Mercedes and Dorothea are in the middle of chatting when Sylvain comes to a stop in front of them. They both look up at him, Mercedes curious and Dorothea judging. "Hi Mercedes, will you please put my face in your boobs?" Sylvain asks in a single breath.

Dorothea looks from Sylvain to Mercedes. "What the hell, I don't get a hello?"

"Hi Dorothea," Sylvain says, not looking at her. He stops staring at Mercedes' flawless, _flawless_ breasts to look into her eyes. "Mercedes, please. I will beg if you want me to."

Mercedes giggles. "Isn't there someone else you need to ask first?" she says, aiming a little smile at Felix.

"Felix, please," Sylvain says, his hands pressed together.

Felix frowns. "We didn't come here for you to make a move on Mercedes."

"Though it is understandable," Dorothea says, a smirk pulling at her lips. She leans down to rest her cheek against one of Mercedes' breasts and lift the other with delicate fingers. "Mercie really does have the best tits in the country."

Sylvain makes a high-pitched choking noise. " _Please,_ Felix. Look, I'm begging you." He drops to his knees. Felix bites his lip and reaches out to put one hand in Sylvain's hair. He grasps it firmly, tugging Sylvain's head back to expose his throat.

"I'll tell you what," Felix says, speaking clearly. "We get your little show started now. You blow me, and if Mercedes thinks you did a good enough job, you can ask if you can touch her. Is that okay with you, Mercedes?"

"Certainly. I do enjoy a good performance every now and then," Mercedes says. She smiles again, and there's something a little dark in it.

"I was wondering what a guy like you was doing in a place like this," Dorothea says to Felix. "He roped you into it, did he?"

"Sylvain had something stupid he wanted to prove, so here we are."

"Hey," Sylvain protests. "You were the one who told me to prove it."

"Oh, shut up. Don't you have something better you could be doing with your mouth?" Felix asks, pulling Sylvain's head towards his groin.

"Absolutely," Sylvain says. He doesn't pull Felix's zipper with his teeth, although he would have liked to. He forgot to remind Felix to wear the pants that are good for that. It would take too much fumbling around with his tongue to get this zipper pull between his teeth, so he just uses his hands instead. The sooner he can get his mouth on Felix, the better.

He's not hard, but he's not completely soft, either. Either it's the anticipation, or Mercedes' perfect tits are just _that_ powerful. As little as Felix cares about sleeping with women, it really could be either.

Sylvain takes the head of Felix's cock between his lips, getting his first taste of him in... not that long, really. It's been three days since he last sucked Felix off, and two since they last fucked. But Sylvain's ideal lifestyle is getting dicked down by Felix 24/7, so any day without sex feels like forever to him.

Just having the weight of Felix's cock on his tongue is enough to satiate a craving, so Sylvain moves on to licking his way up and down the shaft. He can feel Felix getting hard under his touch. Felix keeps a firm grip on Sylvain's hair near the root, the way he knows Sylvain likes it. It means it gets pulled whenever Sylvain goes for the base of his cock.

When Felix is hard enough that Sylvain thinks it safe to stop stroking him, he puts his hands on Felix's hips instead. He positions his mouth at the head of Felix's cock and blows lightly on the spit-soaked tip. Felix shudders and tugs at Sylvain's hair. Sylvain smirks. He opens his mouth slowly, laying his tongue on the underside of the head. Sylvain looks up at Felix, making eye contact through his lashes, and sinks down.

Sylvain lowers himself slowly, carefully, taking measured breaths through his nose as Felix's cock enters his throat. A low whistle comes from his right, opposite from where Dorothea and Mercedes sit. Sylvain doesn't look away from Felix's face, but he can see a few figures on the periphery. They're starting to draw an audience. 

"You know, he looks good on his knees!" Dorothea says appreciatively. Sylvain has made far too much progress in putting Felix's cock down his throat to pull off now, so he just shoves a thumbs up in her direction. He hears both Dorothea and Mercedes laugh.

"Actually, Dorothea," Mercedes says, "don't you think he's missing something?"

Sylvain keeps a curious ear on their conversation, but he doesn't have the attention span to wonder what Mercedes is talking about. He's too busy swallowing Felix's cock and watching Felix grimace as Sylvain tests his self-control. If it wouldn't fully choke him, Sylvain would laugh. Felix always tries so hard not to just thrust into Sylvain's mouth when he does this.

The curly hairs at Felix's groin tickle his nose as Sylvain settles into place, his lips brushing against Felix's balls. Someone in the growing crowd whoops and cheers. Felix chews on his lip.

"Oh, you're right," Dorothea says. "I know exactly what you mean."

Felix's other hand comes up to rest hesitantly on the back of Sylvain's head. Sylvain blinks once, slowly and deliberately, for yes.

Felix pulls his hips back and slams his cock down Sylvain's throat. The suddenness of it makes Sylvain's eyes water, but he keeps his body loose and his throat open. It always takes so much effort to get him to stop holding back. Sylvain has learned to take full advantage of Felix's roughness when he finally does.

It's hard to hear anything over the sound of Felix's cock sliding over Sylvain's tongue and drool bubbling out past his lips, but Sylvain is dimly aware of the familiar _shlick-shlick_ of men jerking off. His own cock presses up against his pants, but he keeps his hands on Felix. They'll get to Sylvain's cock later.

One particularly wild thrust sets off even Sylvain's carefully controlled gag reflex. He taps frantically at Felix's thighs and pushes back against his hands. Felix releases him. Sylvain coughs and wipes his mouth. "Sorry," he says around another cough.

"It's fine." Felix lays his hand on Sylvain's cheek, gently brushing a tear from his face. He nods at the voyeurs gathered around them. "Looks like we've got your audience," he says. "Wanna kick it up a notch?"

"I have an ideeeeaaaa," Dorothea singsongs. "Here, Felix. A present." She tosses a piece of leather to him. He turns it over in his hand.

"Oh. Nice."

Dorothea pouts. "Be more appreciative, will you? That's a nice collar. You should be grateful I'm gifting it to you."

"Yeah, yeah, thank you very much." Felix nudges Sylvain's chin upward. He moves willingly, baring his throat. 

"Hey, Mercedes," he says as Felix wraps the leather around his neck, "how am I doing?"

Mercedes gives him a smile that tells him absolutely nothing. "Well... Certainly not _badly._ "

"Don't be coy. I'm a champion cocksucker, and you know it."

The end of the leather strap slides securely through the buckle. "Hey," Felix says, slipping a finger beneath the collar and yanking upward. Sylvain's thighs flex as he lifts himself up. "Eyes on me."

"Yes sir," Sylvain says.

Felix blushes. "Shut up," he says, pulling Sylvain forward by the collar.

Sylvain chuckles as he takes Felix back into his mouth. Now that he knows they've got a decent audience, he plays to the crowd a bit. He sucks Felix's cock noisily, getting drool all over it and slurping it back up. He makes brief eye contact with a few of the voyeurs. Every time he does, Felix tugs on the collar again.

"I said eyes on _me,_ " he growls, and the temptation to touch himself becomes much harder for Sylvain to resist. He palms himself through his pants, but Felix grabs his wrist. "Don't touch yourself," he says. "You've got work to do."

Felix rocks his hips as Sylvain sucks him. It's not a full facefucking anymore, but it's not a gentle motion either. Sylvain spends some quality time on the head, giving pointed licks to the frenulum and pressing the tip of his tongue against the slit. When he thinks Felix is too close to coming, he switches to licking the shaft or just shoving the length of Felix's cock down his throat again.

But no matter how often Sylvain changes his technique, he can't keep Felix on the edge forever. Eventually his breathing turns ragged, and his hand holds Sylvain's head in place without leaving room for argument.

"Swallow it," he says, as if Sylvain was ever going to do anything else. Felix's cum hits the back of Sylvain's throat, and he swallows it greedily. There is another whistle from the crowd. Sylvain pulls away only when he's sure Felix is done. He wipes his mouth. His cock strains against the prison of his jeans. Felix regards him with dark, hungry eyes.

Mercedes clears her throat. "Is it time to give Sylvain his score, then?" she asks, sounding for all the world like they're back in class grading each other's quizzes. But her pupils are dilated, her face is flushed, and her nipples are hard. Sylvain licks his lips, thinking of rolling one of those perfect nipples over his tongue.

"Sure." Felix's voice is impassive. He really doesn't know how to appreciate the female form.

Mercedes smiles benevolently at the two of them before holding up a single finger. "You get one minute," she says. "It was a very good blowjob. Congratulations!"

A lesser man would argue that he deserves more time, but Sylvain is smarter than that. Sylvain knows that a minute with the goddess' own breasts is sixty seconds more than any man can ever expect. Why would he look a gift horse in the mouth when he can put a gift tit in _his_ mouth?

"I owe you my life, Mercedes," Sylvain says. He wastes no more time. He hears a beep as he touches Mercedes; Dorothea is timing him. Sylvain's hands and mouth are eager, but he keeps his touch gentle. If he fucks this up, he'll never get a chance at a second minute with Mercedes' boobs.

He cups her right breast with his hand, circling the nipple a few times before giving it a light flick with the side of his fingertip. He mirrors his actions on Mercedes' left breast. The same circles, the same little flick, all at the same time, but with his tongue. Mercedes hums in quiet approval. He licks at the side of her breast for a moment before sucking at her nipple. He gives her a ghost of a touch from his teeth, just enough for a sensation, but light enough not to hurt even the most sensitive partners. Sylvain's practiced that one quite a lot.

"Ten," Dorothea says. "Nine." She's counting him down? And he's already down to his last few seconds?! Sylvain abandons all elegance and just plonks his face between Mercedes' breasts, feeling her soft skin against his cheeks. He thinks about how good his dick would feel between them.

"Time. Get off," Dorothea says. When Sylvain lifts his head, he sees her making a shooing gesture at him.

Sylvain takes one of Mercedes' hands in both of his. " _Thank you,_ " he says with absolute sincerity. Mercedes giggles.

"You were quite the gentleman about it. Not what I expected from your reputation at all."

"Mercedes, I'm hurt. I could never provide a lady like yourself with anything short of the utmost care and courtesy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my boyfriend." He presses his lips to the back of her hand. Very gentlemanly indeed.

When Sylvain turns back to Felix, he looks more than a little upset. "Aw, don't be jealous, Felix," he says, peppering Felix's jaw with kisses. "You know I love your tits, too."

He can actually feel Felix scowl before he sees it. Felix shoves Sylvain with enough force that Sylvain stumbles back. He hits the table with the backs of his calves and just barely manages to avoid falling over by throwing a hand onto its glass surface. Felix steps forward, making Sylvain sit on the table with nothing but the sheer power of his approach. Sylvain yields, spreading his legs so Felix can step between them to push him down.

"Do you want to see what else he'll do for me?" Felix says, looking around at their audience. There are nods and spoken affirmatives, but Felix frowns. "That was a bit lukewarm, don't you think, Sylvain?"

"A bit," Sylvain says with a shrug. "Come on, you guys. Don't you wanna see what he'll do to me?"

It could be Sylvain's phrasing, or the hungry way he asks the question, or simply his inescapable Gautier charm. Whatever it is, the response to Sylvain is much stronger. One " _Fuck_ yes" comes through especially clearly.

Sylvain grins at Felix. "You heard 'em that time, right? Let's give the people what they want."

"Take off your pants," Felix commands. Sylvain scrambles to obey, his fingers turning clumsy im his eagerness to unzip his pants. He's not wearing underwear. His cock springs free when he opens his fly, and Sylvain tugs his jeans off as quickly as he can.

Felix watches him, the lazy stroking of his cock at odds with the intensity of his gaze. "Your shirt, too," he says. "Slowly."

"Okay," Sylvain says, toying with the hem of his shirt. He lifts it gradually over his abs, over his chest. He tweaks a nipple before finally pulling it over his head.

Felix licks his lips.

"Dorothea, can you tie his hands?" he asks, his hand still moving steadily over his cock.

"Sure thing." She hops off the couch, pulling a length of rope from what seems like thin air.

"Ooh, lucky me," Sylvain says, putting up no resistance as Dorothea pulls his arms over his head and wraps the rope around his wrists. "You never tied me up before, no matter how many times I asked."

"It's a favor for Felix," she says coolly. "Although I do have to admit, I'm looking forward to watching you get fucked out of your mind." Sylvain winks at her. Dorothea groans. "I hope he gives you a hard time."

"Oh, he's gonna give me something hard, alright."

Felix looks down at him. Then he looks over at Dorothea and Mercedes. "Should we just leave him tied up and go home?" he asks.

"What! You wouldn't dare. I mean, you wouldn't want to waste a meal, right? And I'm just waiting for you to eat me up." Sylvain spreads his legs as wide as they'll go.

Felix frowns as if he's really considering not taking him up on it. As if Sylvain can't see his cock getting hard. What an asshole. But Felix sighs, loud and fake as shit, before lifting one of Sylvain's legs. "Waste not, want not," he mutters. He pulls a packet of lube out of his pocket and tears into it, pouring some onto his hand and the rest straight onto Sylvain's ass. He slides a finger inside. Then, with a puzzled look on his face, he adds a second.

"You loosened yourself up, didn't you?" Felix asks. They both know the answer is yes, so Sylvain doesn't bother saying it. "Were you looking forward to me fucking you that much? Whore."

Sylvain's cock twitches against his stomach. He can hear the crowd talking about it. "Look how much he wants it," one voice says.

He does want it. He wants Felix.

"Guess you don't need my fingers, then. Might as well just give you my cock, since you're so desperate for it." Sylvain's breathing quickens as Felix pulls his fingers free, lines himself up, and plunges in. Sylvain moans freely as Felix fucks him. It feels so _good_ to finally get some dick.

Someone steps forward out of the crowd. When Sylvain looks up at him, all he can see is the man's cock and heavy balls looming above him. They look huge from this angle. "Your mouth is looking lonely," the man says. "Suck me off too, pretty boy."

Before Sylvain can even open his mouth to respond, Felix's hand slams the table. "You better step the fuck back," he snarls, glaring at the stranger. He looks at the crowd with daggers in his eyes. "If any of you try to touch him, I'll rip your dick off. He's _mine._ "

That actually scares a few of their voyeurs off, but it sends a pleasant rush of blood to Sylvain's dick. "Sorry, boys," he says. "You can look all you want, but you can't touch."

"You're talking to them too much," Felix says. He leans forward to kiss him, catching Sylvain's lip with his teeth as he pulls away.

"Are you jealous?" A mean little smile plays at his mouth. "If you don't want me to talk, I think you know how to shut me up."

Felix reaches for Sylvain's chest. He grasps at a nipple and pinches hard, pulling a gasp from Sylvain's throat. "Something like that?"

Sylvain wraps his legs around Felix's waist and drags him forward. The hand on Sylvain's chest squeezes his his pec painfully as Felix struggles to recover his balance. Felix catches himself with a hand on the table beside Sylvain's head. Sylvain turns his face and reaches out to catch Felix's wrist with the tip of his tongue. He gives Felix a look.

Felix swallows. He covers Sylvain's mouth with his hand the way he always does when Sylvain looks at him like that.

He presses his lips to Felix's fingers, an act so chaste it would have surprised him if Sylvain did not immediately follow up by licking Felix's fingers in the exact way he moves his tongue to eat his ass. Felix jerks his hand back, his dick twitching inside Sylvain. "Something like that," he agrees.

"You're such a fucking slut," Felix says. He's trying to pitch his voice to sound angry, but it just comes out aroused. He grabs both of Sylvain's legs and pushes them to the side. Sylvain's hips pivot with them, exposing one of his ass cheeks to the open air. Felix slaps it. Sylvain clenches reflexively. "That's right," Felix says, gripping Sylvain's hip and thigh. "Tighten up for me like a good whore."

 _Anything for you,_ Sylvain thinks, but he's too busy moaning under Felix's thrusts to say it. Felix fucks him hard because he knows exactly how to make Sylvain loud and wordless. The key is pounding his prostate like it's the elevator call button and they're rushing to get to the penthouse orgasm.

"You're good like this, you know," Felix tells him. "When you can't do anything with that smart mouth of yours except moan because you're too full of my dick to think about anything else."

Sylvain doesn't say anything. He just flexes his hand, wishing it was holding Felix's, and whimpers into the table. It almost hurts, but mostly it feels really, really good. He's aching to come, aching for Felix to come inside of him. He wants it, he yearns for it, he might give his left nut for an orgasm if it really came down to it. "Felix, fuck, I'm so close," he says. "Can I come?"

"No." Felix moves Sylvain's legs again, spreading them wide so he can close a tight fist around the base of Sylvain's cock. Sylvain keens high in his throat, but he doesn't argue. He just keeps begging.

"Fuck, Felix, please please please," he groans. His arms strain against the ropes, but Dorothea's ties hold strong.

"Not yet," Felix insists. His thrusts become stronger, faster. Sylvain arches beneath him. He can't think about anything but Felix's hand on his dick, his dick in Sylvain's ass, and how fucking badly Sylvain wants to come. 

The only part of Sylvain's brain that still works is the part that stores knowledge of what Felix looks, sounds, and feels like during sex. It's the part he's downloading the sight of Felix's flushed cheeks and sweaty forehead to. It's also the part that tells him that when Felix starts squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip, it means he's close to orgasm. Felix opens his eyes to look at Sylvain, who can actually see his pupils dilating in the dim light.

When Felix speaks, Sylvain can't help but stare at his pink, swollen lips. "Come for me, whore. Show everyone how filthy you look when you do."

Felix slams his hips into Sylvain's one last time before releasing his grip on Sylvain's cock. Sylvain comes, and hard. He paints his own chest white with streaks of cum. Felix grunts above him, coming hot and wet in Sylvain's ass.

For a second, all Sylvain can hear is the blood pounding through his veins and his own rapid breathing. Then the crowd erupts into wolf whistles and applause. If he hadn't been tied to the table and fucked to exhaustion, Sylvain would have stood up and taken a bow. Instead, he just turns his gaze to the couch where Dorothea and Mercedes sit. They're both applauding, though Dorothea looks to be doing so more out of obligation than anything else. Mercedes' fingers glisten in the light. Now that Sylvain can think about it, he's pretty sure he saw her touching herself while Felix was fucking him.

"Wanna come sit on my face, Mercie?" Sylvain asks. His voice is a little hoarse, but his tongue is no worse for wear.

Felix pinches one of his nipples again. Sylvain winces. "Hey. Just because I let you touch her chest, don't think that means you can touch the rest of her."

"Ouch, ouch, let go! Sorry, Mercedes, looks like it's a no-go."

Mercedes shrugs. "That's alright. I'm quite sure I can find someone else to eat me. Don't you agree, Dorothea?"

"I'm positive that you can find better, too."

"Hey!" Sylvain makes no effort to hide how offensive he finds that comment. "I eat pussy almost as well as I suck cock, and you know it. You've _experienced_ it. Don't act like you haven't come on my face before."

"Yeah, I have. But you don't eat pussy as well as a woman does." Sylvain blows a raspberry at her. Dorothea frowns. "Do you want me to untie you or not?"

Felix gives her a pained look. "Please don't make me try to undo them," he says. "You know I'm no good with your rope ties. I don't want to be stuck here all night trying to get him off this stupid table."

Dorothea's eyes go dead. "Don't lie to me. You'd just cut him free and then forget to buy me a new rope, like last time."

"I. Well. Yes, I would do that."

She sighs loudly. "Fine. I will untie him for you, but I'm also taking my collar back. My things are absolutely wasted on the two of you." In surprisingly few minutes, Dorothea has her rope neatly bundled back up and her collar in hand. Sylvain sits up gingerly, his back twinging now that the exhilaration of sex is over. "Thanks for the show, boys," Dorothea says, twirling the collar around her finger. Then she walks away, giving them a wave over her shoulder as she goes.

Mercedes stands too, tugging her tiny skirt back into place. "You should call me the next time you come to one of these clubs. I would quite like to watch you two again. I might even give you a little reward."

"I really hope that's a promise, Mercedes. If you're just teasing me, it's mean." Mercedes blows Sylvain a kiss before taking off after Dorothea. Sylvain whirls on Felix. "Was that a promise? She didn't say, Felix."

Felix completely ignores him. "We should probably get Dorothea a present to thank her for this," he says.

Sylvain snorts. "You mean, in addition to the rope you owe her?"

"...Yes, in addition to that. What does Dorothea even like?"

"Watching you fuck the shit out of me, apparently." Sylvain rolls out his shoulders and stretches. "Damn. Hard table. Probably should have done it on one of the couches if we wanted to stay in this room." He groans suddenly. "And the beds! We didn't even get to come all over their nice, soft sheets! What a waste."

Felix raises an eyebrow. "Is it? You seemed to be having a great time from how hard you were clamping down on me."

"Yeah, that is true," Sylvain says dreamily.

"You got your audience, and you got your creampie. Doesn't sound like you have anything to complain about to me."

"You know what, Felix? You're right. We had a great motherfucking time." And with that, he reaches down, scoops some of Felix's semen onto his fingers, and starts to lick it off.

Felix flushes deep scarlet. "You--! Must you do this kind of thing every time?" he hisses.

"Oh, come on. The people love it," Sylvain says. He makes eye contact with another club patron as he cleans the rest of it off his fingers. Felix smacks him on the head. "Ow..."

"Show's over." Felix says it loudly enough for their remaining voyeurs to hear the warning in his voice and clear out. The rest of his words are just for Sylvain. "Let's go home. I'm tired."

"You don't want to stay a while and look around? See what Dorothea's up to? You saw her boots, right? Very good for stepping on people."

Felix gives him a look that says "you don't understand my tastes at all." Like it's Sylvain's fault for trying to broaden his horizons. Boooo.

"I wish you would be a little more fun," Sylvain pouts.

"No, you don't. 'Felix, I wish you would say more mean things to me in bed. How come you only call me a whore when we're not having sex?'" He puts on this weird, flighty voice that drips with insincerity. Sylvain turns a shade of red that he prays still works with his hair.

"I don't sound like that," he says. Sure, he did say those exact words, but in like... a sexy way. He thinks. He hopes. 

Felix just looks at him pityingly. "You sound exactly like that."

"Okay, now I do want to go home. This is not the attractive kind of embarrassment. I can't let people hear you talk about me like this. It'll ruin the allure of that whole show we put on."

"Get your clothes back on then, you big oaf." Felix zips his pants back up and stands there with his arms crossed while Sylvain tugs his jeans back on. He kind of wishes he'd brought a buttplug with him now. For one thing, it would have been hot to make Felix put it in him, or just to make the crowd watch Sylvain sit down on it. On a practical level, wearing one would keep him from dripping cum all over his jeans while they drive home.

Oh well. The best laid plans of well-fucked men, he's pretty sure the saying goes. Sylvain will just have to bring more things with him the next time they do this. He's quite sure there will be a next time. Sylvain may not be good at a lot of things, but he's put a lot of time into learning how to seduce Felix.

"Sylvain." He pauses in the middle of tying his shoelaces to look up at Felix. Felix leans in to give him a tender kiss with just the slightest touch of tongue, the kind of kiss he gave Sylvain when they were still new and shy together. Sylvain can tell he's got this goofy smile on his face when Felix pulls away, but he just can't bring himself to get rid of it.

"Was that your way of telling me I did a good job?" Sylvain asks, throwing his shirt on over his head.

"No."

"Aww."

Felix turns away. "It was an 'I like you' kiss." His ears are red. His face is probably glowing like a traffic light right now. Sylvain is no better. His eyes go wide, and blood rushes into his cheeks.

The thing is, Felix has only ever said "I love you" to him one time: the night that they first got together, when Felix was half asleep in Sylvain's arms. He says it in a lot of other ways. He'll say it by cooking things he knows Sylvain likes, or by doing things he knows make Sylvain feel good. Or by saying "I like you." He does that one a lot.

Sylvain practically throws himself onto the floor at Felix's feet to catch a look at his face. Felix tries to turn around again, but Sylvain catches him by the arm.

"I love you, you know?" Sylvain has never had trouble telling people he loves them. It just wasn't ever true before Felix. "I love you more than life itself. I've loved you my whole life, and I'll love you forever." He kisses Felix's hand. It's his left hand. Sylvain's lips press against his ring finger.

Felix snatches his hand away, but he blushes even more. "You're so stupid," he says.

"Yeah," Sylvain agrees. "Yeah, I am. Take me home?" Felix doesn't say yes. He just grabs Sylvain's hand and pulls him to his feet before dragging him to the door.

That big, dopey smile is back on Sylvain's face as they head back to the car, where Felix gives him a quick peck on the cheek before sliding into his seat. He just can't help it! "I'm so lucky to have you," Sylvain says.

Felix sits with his hand over his mouth, but Sylvain can tell from the crinkle of his eyes that he's smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you are wondering what mercedes is wearing, it is [this. (nsfw)](https://twitter.com/drthealovezone/status/1195501586103050242?s=19) thanks emmy!!
> 
> come talk to me at [@bottomsylvain](http://twitter.com/bottomsylvain) to find out what other ways I would like to write sylvain getting fucked. spoiler: there are a lot of them


End file.
